encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 96
Pagkukunwari is the ninety-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 28, 2016. Summary Lira was confused why the ground trembles and trees grow all of a sudden. Agane tells Hagorn that the forest is transforming. Hagorn said it was Danaya's doing, the Earth Gem's work. Agane said they will not be able to find the way. Hagorn consulted Asval as to the path to Sapiro. Asval apologized, because he no longer knew because of the changes in the landscape. Hagorn said they must find a path to Sapiro. Danaya told Amihan that she managed to thwart their enemies. Amihan said it was thanks to Danaya's power. Ybrahim said they must still scout their enemies, to make sure they would not be able to find the palace. Amihan said they will not only be scouting, but would also attack, if an opportunity presents itself. Amihan's forces descend from the highland. After watching the events in Encantadia, Kahlil asked Emre if they would do nothing to fight Ether. Emre said there is a right time for him to face Ether again, but right now she is only playing her role. Kahlil asked if her role is to stir trouble. Emre said her role is to test the fortitude and the heart of the living. Emre also told Kahlil that he has nothing to worry about, because he will fulfill his promise to him; that very moment, his assistance to Lira will come. Meanwhile in the human world, Mira dressed up in her Encantada cloak. Anthony's house help went to Mira's room, and after noticing her clothes, she asked where the party is. Mira said she would leave, and does not know when she would return. Mira asked the house help to tell Anthony about it. She told Mira to tell Anthony herself, as he is just in the other room. Mira said that she might change her mind if she faced him, and that cannot be, because for some reason she has a strong desire to return to her world. The house help was thankful because she no longer had to live with someone who might have demonic blood. After Mira teleported away, the helper saw it and fainted. Lira continued wandering in the forest of Sapiro. She thought she had reached the place where she saw Danaya earlier, but they were not there. Lira calls for the Queen and Prince Ybrahim. Pirena went to the Great Fort of Sapiro. Two lambanas saw her and asked what she was doing there. Pirena said she was looking for her sister Alena and asked if they saw her. The lambanas said they excitedly greeted Alena when they saw her bringing fruits. They said Alena was looking for Amihan. Pirena also asked where Amihan is, for they do not seem to be there. Lira tripped while walking, and complained that such a thing happened even with her big feet. Hagorn and his army saw Lira. Hagorn wondered what kind of creature she is. Lira refused to turn to look at them. Pirena asked the lambanas if they told Alena where Amihan is. The lambanas said they did, because they knew there is still goodness in the heart of Alena. But they told Pirena that they would not tell her. Pirena said that was enough, and told them to go away before she decides to eat them. The lambanas went away. Agane said she too did not know what kind of creature Lira is. Agane asked Lira if she could speak. Lira did not speak. Asval suggested that she is a pashnea-Encantada that could only bleat. Lira bleated, wishing that would be enough. Hagorn commanded her to get out of the way. He sends a warning shot with the Fire Gem to stop her from going any farther. Agane asked why Hagorn did that. Hagorn said he knows Lira is only pretending that she does not understand them. Lira bleats again. Asval said Hagorn might be mistaken. Hagorn agreed, and let Lira go, telling her to take care. Lira said he too. Hagorn stopped her again, satisfied that he was right. Hagorn asked her to point out where the palace of Sapiro is, because he feels that she knows. Back in the human world, Mira goes to the Guardian of the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw. The guardian appeared and asked what she needed from him. Mira said she wanted him to let her go to Encantadia. Lira apologized, saying she does not know where the palace is. Hagorn told her not to lie, but Lira insisted that she did not know. Amihan, Danaya and Ybrahim saw what happened, and Amihan said they were mistaken in believing that Lira was an enemy. Hagorn decides to continue traversing that path. Agane asked what should be done with the creature. Hagorn ordered her killed, because she was useless. Amihan stopped Agane from killing Lira. A skirmish followed. Alena suddenly appeared and stabbed Hagorn at the back, but Hagorn managed to stab her too. Amihan appeared behind Hagorn's back and stabbed him again. Asval and Axilom fled from the battle. Axilom asked Asval if they would not help Amihan. Asval said it was not yet the time to pick sides. The concern for Alena's wound made Amihan stop pursuing Hagorn, who was taken away by Agane. Ybrahim approached them upon seeing Alena wounded. Amihan told them to return to Sapiro. Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim teleported away. Amihan ordered Abog to make sure the enemies would not be able to return. In the human world, the guardian told Mira that she knows the rules in using him as the portal to Encantadia. He demanded a human tribute. Mira said she would never capture any creature. Mira told the guardian to let her pass immediately, or else she will punish him. The guardian told her not to frighten him, for he will not bend the rules just for her. Mira said she would not desist. She collected rocks and threw them at him. Amihan finds Lira hiding. Lira was glad to see her and asked if the enemies are gone. She corrected herself when she called Amihan mother. Lira thanked Amihan for saving her earlier. Amihan told Lira to thank her later, for they have to go to Sapiro. The guardian kept on ignoring Mira. Mira persisted in throwing stones. In Devas, Kahlil pities Mira, and tells Emre that she seems to need help. Emre said Ether would be annoyed by what he would do. Emre conjured a sword and threw it. A Sky Portal appeared just above Mira, who saw the sword coming her way. Mira felt it was for her and held her hand out, getting hold of the sword. Mira used it to attack the wall twice. The guardian asked why she wounded him. Mira said she would continue doing that if the guardian would persist in refusing her entry. She told the guardian to choose. Axilom told Asval that Hagorn is approaching. Agane was angry that Asval disappeared from the fight. Asval said they fought some Sapiryans in that place. Agane said the king was gravely wounded. Rexar said that the dragon that will take them back to Lireo will arrive soon. Hagorn said the diwatas outsmarted him this time, but it will be the last time. The dragon arrived. Mira appeared in the land of the bandidos. Two bandidos asked what she is doing there. Mira smiled and said it was a nice welcome now that she is in Encantadia, and they fight. Mira defeats the bandidos. One of them was left there. She told him that she did not want to hurt or kill him, so he better answer her questions. She asked him to tell her where Queen Amihan is, as well as her daughter Lira. The bandido replied that he did not know who Lira is, and where Amihan is now encamped. Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim arrive in Sapiro. Danaya healed Alena with the Earth Gem. Alena thought of what Danaya had done to Kahlil. Alena thanked Danaya. Ybrahim said he was surprised by Alena's sudden appearance, and her attack on Hagorn. Danaya said she had not thought that Alena would help them. Alena said she could not resist helping her sisters. Danaya asked if Alena still hates her. Alena remembers Pirena's advice that she pretend. Alena said her anger would lead to nothing, since there is nothing she could do to bring Kahlil back. Alena said she forgave Danaya. Danaya thanked her and said she was glad to hear it. Pirena tells Gurna that her sisters must be together by now. Gurna asked if her sisters would accept Alena back. Pirena laughed, saying that they both know Amihan, who will surely be the first to be fooled and accept her back. Amihan and Lira arrive in Sapiro. Danaya said she could now be at peace, but repeated that she only defended their camp and the death of Kahlil was unintentional. Alena said they should speak about it no more, and it is enough that she forgave her. Danaya thanked her again. Lira wonders why even Danaya's narrative excluded her completely. Amihan hears Lira murmuring and asked her about it, but Lira said she was only happy that they were reconciled. Amihan prayed that Alena's forgiveness is sincere. Lira asked if Amihan doubts it. Amihan observes as Ybrahim attended Alena. Aquil, Muros, Wantuk and Imaw emerged from the palace and welcomed Amihan. Aquil was angry that Lira was there again, but Amihan said they had already proven that she is not an enemy, so she is free to live there again. Aquil asked where Danaya is. Danaya spoke. Muros and Aquil approached her. Imaw noticed that Alena is with them. Danaya said that their conflict has ended, and her sister Alena is an ally once more. Imaw said it was good news. Imaw said he was happy to be with Alena again. Ybrahim told Alena not to worry, because Sapiro will be a safe place for her. Amihan walked away, and glanced at Ybrahim. As the others welcome Alena, Ybrahim left and followed Amihan. Ybrahim found Amihan. Ybrahim said he noticed that she had been silent for some time, and asked if something is bothering her. Amihan said that it was nothing, but only weariness from battle. Ybrahim said the battle was won because of her excellent defense. Amihan told Ybrahim that he does not need to accompany her, adding that he should return to Alena, who might be looking for him. Amihan told Ybrahim to leave her. Ybrahim said he cannot do that. Amihan paused. Ybrahim continues that he cannot leave Amihan, but would leave her alone for now. Muyak approached Alena and said she is very happy that the sisters have reconciled. Alena thanked her and asked if there is anything she needed to know, because she was gone for a long time and she saw Ybarro follow Amihan. Muyak said they had no relationship, if that is what she is thinking about. Alena was relieved. Wantuk approached Ybarro and said he had a great problem. Ybarro asked what he is talking about. Wantuk said he is with the two women close to his heart, Sang'gre Alena and Queen Amihan. Ybarro said he is only friends with Amihan, who is important to him. He tried to say what Amihan is to himNormally, Ybrahim would mention Lira as his excuse, that Amihan is important to him because of their common child. But with Lira out of the picture, does Ybrahim have other feelings for Amihan? but Wantuk laughed, and said he is confused. Wantuk also added that even if he denied it, everyone knows that there is something between him and the queen. Ybarro sends him away, because he is confusing him. Wantuk said there is no need for that, because he is already confused. Mira calls out for Cassiopea. After several calls, Cassiopea appeared. Cassiopea was happy to see her again. Mira said she is looking for Amihan and Lira. Cassiopea asked her who Lira is, because she does not know anyone of that name. Mira asked if Cassiopea is joking, because Cassiopea was one of the first to know that Lira is the true daughter of Amihan. Cassiopea said she does not know what she is talking about, because Amihan's daughter died in infancy. Mira asked what is happening, because nobody seems to remember who Lira is. Trivia *It is revealed that Ether's curse that made everyone believe that Lira had been killed in infancy did not reach the human world. further in the next episode *First time that Ybarro was actually addressed as "Rehav Ybrahim." *Hagorn does not know yet that the Fifth Gem has the ability to teleport him. References